


Every Morning

by spencerdee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, I just realized I hadnt been able to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerdee/pseuds/spencerdee
Summary: Every morning, you see Jaehee Kang and you want nothing more than to slide the piece of paper carrying your phone number, one that you’ve written since she first came to your shop, over the counter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece I wrote instead of doing schoolwork. Might expand on this AU in a full story though.

Every morning, at exactly ten to seven, a mop of carefully combed short brown hair and a pair of kind chocolate eyes with dark bags telling stories of sleepless nights saunters up to your counter, ready for her coffee fix of the day. Every morning, even though you absolutely detest the opening shift, you come in to work and hand her the coffee order you’d memorized by heart. Every morning, you give her a smile in encouragement and it’s as if her day gets a little bit brighter knowing that at least someone, even a stranger, is cheering for her.

Every morning, you see Jaehee Kang and you want nothing more than to slide the piece of paper carrying your phone number, one that you’ve written since she first came to your shop, over the counter. Every morning, you bite your tongue from telling her how pretty she is, and grasp the counter so hard your knuckles turn white so you won’t jump over and hold her in your arms.

Every morning, you feel the heartbreak of the sun yearning for the flower in the winter. Every morning, you watch her leave.


End file.
